Question: Solve for $k$. $ \dfrac{k}{6} = \dfrac{4}{3} $ $k =$
Solution: Multiply both sides by ${6}$. $ {6} \times \dfrac{k}{6} = \dfrac{4}{3} \times {6} $ $ k = \dfrac{{6} \times 4}{3} $ $k = \dfrac{24}{3}$